


When Sherlock Knew

by litakelly



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Character Study, Drabbles, Falling In Love, M/M, POV Sherlock Holmes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 18:36:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3421340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/litakelly/pseuds/litakelly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Most people cannot tell you the exact moment they fell in love definitively, but Sherlock Holmes is not most people.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Sherlock Knew

Penned with great reluctance, by Sherlock Holmes. For John. 

_I knew I liked him the moment he offered me his mobile,_

_I knew he liked me when he turned up at the flat._

_I knew I could trust him when he told my brother to slag off,_

_And I knew he was exceptional when he shot the cabbie._

_I knew I needed him when he accompanied me to a crime scene,_

_I knew he needed me when he left his cane behind._

_I knew I loved him when Moriarty strapped him in Semtex_

_And I knew he loved me when he told me to run._

~SH 


End file.
